User talk:PoopSerpant
psst If you're kinda determined to try the vault idea, the best move would be to talk to Devil Fruit Hunter directly, explain what you're doing, and see how many he's prepared to throw in to try and launch it. Commenting on random pages will take you forever, and pretty much everyone who isn't Hunter only make pages they intend to use themselves, so you wouldn't get a lot back anyway. You can take my Devil Fruits and use them in a story or something, but I'd rather not trade them unless I'd still be recognized as the original owner. When you first asked, I thought you meant for a story or something, not a 'trade service' of sorts. If you are writing a story, then by all means, use any DF you like. But, I'm not really interested in trading mine. Sorry. I am aware of the Jara Jara no Mi. All that needs to be said on the matter is that chains do not work the same way strings do, even the wierd ones Doflamingo creates. Wires, on the other hand, would. Don't Mean to Intrude, But... Hey there! I noticed you've been having quite a tough time with Devil Fruits and how this wiki functions lately, and I felt bad that you've been going through a string of bad luck because of this. I know you're considering leaving the wiki so that you no longer put up with this mess and all, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to accept an alternative option; one I thought could solve your problems. My idea is this: Would you like to give our partner wiki, Sea of Fools Wiki, a shot? Basically, it's like this wiki, but the rules are much more lax, as you can break One Piece canon and create anything One Piece related as you please. This includes creating Devil Fruits that someone else may have already made, creating certain Devil Fruits that would otherwise be unacceptable on this wiki, and so on. Sure, there are some small rules here and there, such as needing permission if you're going to borrow a Devil Fruit idea from this wiki (since it's just good manners, and avoids the accusations of plagiarism,) and so on, but all in all, Sea of Fools is much easier to create and edit your articles on. If you're not too upset and/or frustrated, and if you'd be willing to try again, I definitely suggest Sea of Fools as a way to create and develop your One Piece fanon, as there's more freedom to do so there. If you're not up to it, that's OK too. This isn't so much me trying to sell the idea to you, as it is my attempts to help you and support you after what just happened a while ago. After all, it sucks to see someone be driven away from this wiki due to our more restrictive rules and customs, so I'd like to offer some much needed relief; that is, if you're up for it. Anyway, enough rambling from me. Sorry to see you go through such a rough spot. If you do happen to take up my offer and try out Sea of Fools, I hope it's a much more enjoyable experience for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC)